xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood-C
Blood-C is an anime with an original storyline by CLAMP. It is related to the blood series and movies Blood: The Last Vampire, and Blood+. The anime started airing on July 8th, 2011 and only has 12 episodes. The series crosses over with CLAMP's other series XxxHOLiC. Plot Sypnosis Saya Kisaragi seems like a normal high school girl whom is revolved around many friends whom care about her deeply. However, this is not the case at home where Saya is told that she is the only shrine maiden that can fight the "Elder Bairns," evil spirits that prey on the weak and "kind-hearted." Saya is used to her life as just another girl and also the girl whom must save the inhabitants of her little town from danger but it is not before long that strange things start happening -- strange things that Saya herself is not strong enough to defeat. Episode List Characters Saya Kisaragi The main protagonist of the series, Saya is a cheerful and bright girl who loves her father and friends. She sings songs about completing her chores and the good weather on the way to school. Since neither her nor her father are adequate cooks, she often eats breakfast in Guimauve, a small restaurant owned by Fumito Nanahara. Although she seems a bit ditzy, she bears a heavy duty, to defeat the Elder Bairns and protect everyone she cares about. Tadayoshi Kisaragi Tadayoshi is Saya's father and runs the shrine where they live. He is the one that sends Saya out to fight against the Elder Bairns though he cares deeply for her and worries for her often, always asking how she is feeling. Fumito Nanahara Fumito is a friend of Saya whom works at a cafe names Guimauve (Guimauve is french for marshmallow). Fumito always makes Saya breakfast in the morning and bento for lunch at school as he seems to have feelings for Saya and even calling her his "most important person." But he is actually a filthy bastard. Nene and Nono Motoe Nene and Nono are twins and are Saya's best friends. They are completely in synch with each other and will finish the other's sentence. You can tell the twins apart by the part in their hair. Shinichiro Tokizane Tokizane is a classmate of hers with a cool and calm demeanor. He doesn't seem to care much for school and finds Saya's naive attitude to be quite strange; he also has a crush on Saya. Kanako Tsutsutori Kanako is Saya's teacher at school. She is quite fun and down to earth around her students, however she is more serious when she is alone with Saya. Kanako is aware of the Elder Bairns, and though it is not revealed, she knows about what Saya does. Dog The dog is almost always around Saya, watching over her though he doesn't like to be petted. The dog has a mysterious kind of air. It is later revealed that the dog is really Kimihiro Watanuki, the protagonist of xxxHolic, who has taken over the form of a dog temporarily so that he could grant Saya's wish, though it is not initally revealed what the wish is, or who made the wish.